Decembers
by AmyRae
Summary: Karofsky's guilt finally drove him insane, and as a result, Kurt's now in a coma. Everyone is torn up about it, but their sadness can't seem to compare with that of a curly-haired boy in a Dalton blazer, who never seems to leave Kurt's bedside. [TO BE REWRITTEN]
1. Chapter 1: An attempt to tip the scales

Karofsky thought he had told. He thought that Kurt had opened his big mouth and blurted out what he had done. What he had done to Kurt, back in the locker room. Everyone had been giving him these stares all day, these 'We all know what you did, you pansy.' looks in the hallways. They all knew he had kissed Kurt Hummel, and now, the boy had to pay.

Hadn't he warned the boy that if he had said anything, he would kill him? Kill as _in permanently remove every breath from his body_ and his _existence from the planet_? He had, and now, all he had to do was wait until Kurt was alone with no one to protect him. He spent all Spanish class deciding how to, and decided there was nothing better than an old fashioned beat down.

So, when he was sure that no one was still in the hallways and classrooms of McKinley High School, David Karofsky was prepared to use every means he had to beat the life out of his victim. When he first grabbed Kurt from behind, his large hands clutching around the designer fabric, the boy had tried to run. The smaller boy had immediately attempted to work his way out of the coat he was wearing, trying to escape whatever fate Karofsky had for him. He tried working the buttons away, but eventually was prepared to pop them off in a frantic escape.

Karofsky laughed and threw Kurt down. He kicked him repeatedly in the side and broke the bones beneath. When Kurt tried getting up and running again, despite the pain, he found his head and body against the lockers again and again. Karofsky choked him, punched him, and did anything else he could think of. He was enjoying it too much. He loved watching Kurt's pain too much.

And Kurt felt it all. He felt every punch to his stomach and throat; he could feel his bones cracking underneath his skin and them poking against his organs, blood oozing from his nose, mouth, and head. His lungs felt like they were going to explode. He felt like he was dying, which was exactly what Karofsky wanted. He could taste his blood, a nauseating metallic taste that leaked from his lips as Karofsky hit him again.

Blood decorated the floor and walls, his hands and clothes. The hallways looked like a the scene from a bloody horror movie and the sound of Kurt getting slammed against the lockers and floors echoed through the empty hall, as well as Karofsky's insults. He couldn't keep this up much longer; it was just too much effort.

To the larger boy's delight, Kurt eventually stopped moving, slumping into Karofsky's fists like a dead weight. The minute he did though, the bully instantly drew his hands away and let Kurt's body drop to the floor. He stared at the bloody boy and smiled a sick little smile while he let his actions wash over him like a large wave. He felt accomplished, masterly, and maybe even god-like. He felt wonderful, relieved, …

He felt ashamed.

He felt guilty.

Oh God, what had he done?

He had never thought that he would actually _kill_ him, it was just how he felt at that moment. Karofsky stared at Kurt's body in horror, and, slowly, began to kneel in the blood next to him. Gently he took Kurt's head in his hands and turned it towards him. The glasz eyes were closed and the pale face dripped dark red.

He couldn't help but think that Kurt looked absolutely beautiful. The red contrasted startlingly with his white skin and Karofsky placed a small kiss to Kurt's lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry, but you told. I told you this would happen if you told, but you had to go an open your big mouth. I thought you were supposed to be so smart." He said, placing another small kiss to the bloody lips before leaving Kurt upon the floor.

The small boy just laid there, unmoving until he was sure Karofsky had left. He cracked his eyes open and took a quick glance around, double checking before actually moving. His bag had been tossed away from him, against the lockers on the opposite side of the hall. It seemed so far away, but he needed his bag. His phone was inside and he needed to call someone to help him, he needed Finn or Sam, maybe even Quinn. He just needed _someone_.

They were the only ones who would be at school now, he was supposed to drive Finn home after football practice. Surely, if Kurt called him he would answer, and if he didn't, Finn would have to come looking for him.

Slowly, Kurt crawled to his bag, spitting out mouthfuls of blood as he did so. What was only a few feet felt like crawling on yards of shattered glass. Breathing hurt and tears from eyes mixing with the blood on his face. His hand made a grab for the messenger's strap and pulled the bag towards himself. Digging his phone out, he quickly dialed Finn's number.

* * *

><p>Quinn watched as Sam practiced with the rest of the football team. She wasn't particularly amazed, persay, but she did enjoy watching him play and his company. Actually, she really enjoyed his company. The question that plagued her was whether or not she enjoyed it enough to be his girlfriend.<p>

He respected her, and he had promised to never pressure her into anything. Maybe Sam would be a better boyfriend than Finn was.

Her thought process was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise on the bench next to her. Yes, she was sitting on the players' bench, mainly because Sam asked her too. She had watched as Finn walked out onto the field with his phone in hand and left in on the bench next to her. Why hadn't he just told the little hobbit that he was in practice? They needed all the help they could get.

She could have answered it, but instead she just let it ring and ring until it went to what she assumed was Finn's voicemail. While she wasn't dating him anymore, that didn't mean that she still didn't have his best interest at heart, and Rachel just wasn't one of them. She could talk to him _after_ practice.

Not more than a minute later, the phone began buzzing again. Quinn groaned and contemplated answering it and telling Rachel off, but instead she just ignored it and decided that no answer would infuriate Rachel more than her answering it. The phone's screen went dark in her peripheral vision and she smiled to herself. Hopefully now that hobbit would stop calling.

She went back to watching the boys, who were running through some plays and, secretly, admired the Cheerios on the other side of the field. She missed being one of them dearly.

Not the extreme work-outs, diets that Coach Sylvester put them through, or the constant barrage of insults she threw at them about the performance being lame or boring, but she missed the popularity. People had parted way for her when she had been a Cheerio and now, she was just like everyone else, having to dodge slushies and insults. Maybe she could talk to Coach Sylvester and get her spot as head cheerleader back again.

Again her thoughts were disturbed by the buzzing of a cell phone, except this time it wasn't Finn's, it was her own.

She dug it out of her pocket and read the name. 'Kurt' was spelled out brightly across her screen and she answered, deciding that it had to be something important if he was calling her.

"Hello?"

"Q-Qui-Quinn?" Kurt coughed into the phone. Dear God, his side was on fire.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you okay?" She had heard his labored breathing and now she was a little concerned.

"Quinn, where's… where's Finn?" Kurt didn't know how much help Quinn would be, he really needed Finn, but he wasn't answering the phone, so he decided that calling Quinn would be his best bet since she always seemed to know where he was, which creeped him out a bit.

"He's right here, at practice. They're finishing up now, so he'll be right out if that's what you're calling about."

Kurt coughed again, accidently swallowing a mouthful of blood and felt like vomiting from the metallic taste.

"Quinn, I need… I need help. Karo-Karofsky, he…" Quinn paled at the mention of Karofsky's name and started grabbing her things while trying to get Finn's attention from her place on the sideline. Karofsky's name was never good news.

"Kurt, where are you? Kurt, tell me where you are." Quinn had managed to finally get Finn to come over and when he saw the worry written across her face, he ran right over.

"I'm –I'm by the Biology room. On th-the first floor. Please…help me." Kurt coughed again and across the school Finn, Quinn, and Sam as well, rushed from the football field to the hallways of McKinley to look for him.

"Where did he say he was? Kurt, where are you? Kurt!" Finn had taken Quinn's phone and tried to get an answer but Kurt had stopped answering, because it was too much work.

"First floor Biology room…at least, that's what it sounded like what he said. " Quinn said and immediately the trio each ran down one of McKinley's many hallways, hoping to find Kurt.

Sam spotted him first, or at least, his blood. Light footprints made in a red liquid were what caught his attention and immediately took off in the direction they came from. He spotted Kurt on the floor, the younger boy's white coat smeared with red and his arm bent in an angle that just did not look normal.

"Finn, I found him!" Sam called back, and ran over to Kurt, "Shit..."

On closer inspection, Sam could tell that Kurt's arm was most defiantly broken and Kurt himself unresponsive. If it wasn't for all the blood he was covered in and the newly forming bruises, he might have even appeared to be only sleeping. Sam tried picking him up and saw a dribble of blood come from the smaller boy's mouth. He panicked and wondered why Finn wasn't here yet, why wasn't Finn here to help his little brother?

Kurt's was still breathing, which was a good sign. Sam again tried picking him up and froze when Kurt made some form of noise, although it was probably in pain. There was just _so much blood._ He blocked out any other noises he thought he heard Kurt make and started carrying the smaller boy back towards the crossway of the halls. Hopefully, Finn had heard him call and would be running over right now.

"Oh my God, Kurt!" While Sam would have preferred Finn see his brother first, but instead he came across Quinn. Finn couldn't have been far behind, and while Quinn stared in horror at Kurt's bloody form, the quarterback came running out of another hall way.

He blinked in shock. There was no way that was Kurt. Not the little brother he had promised to protect.

* * *

><p>AN:

This was originally meant to be a one-shot, but it just evolved into something else entirely. This chapter alone was meant to be about another 1000 words, but it seemed like a good idea to end it there.

I'm terribly sorry for doing that to poor Kurt! I really am, but I just seem to have a thing for angst...

So, leave your opinions while I begin work on the second chapter of this! :D


	2. Chapter 2: If the brakeman turns my way

Almost all of them were all there. Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina couldn't believe it when they got the call and they cried when they finally got to the hospital. Santana refused to believe it until she and Brittany got there themselves. Sam was still in his football uniform, which was smeared with blotches of Kurt's blood when he had carried the smaller boy to the car. Quinn sat silently in tears on a hospital bench she was sharing with the other girls. Puck never showed up even after they finally called him.

And then there was Finn.

He couldn't understand how he had let it get this bad. How had he not noticed something like this building up until it got to this point? How was he supposed to explain this to Burt and his mom? How was he supposed to even think about anything but letting Kurt down, his little brother. The one he had never known he'd always wanted until he had finally gotten it practically yanked away from him?

He was as silent as Quinn, un-moving and unable to display any emotion on his face due to complete and udder bewilderment at his lack of being the brother he promised to be.

Burt and Carole were on their way, and everyone knew they were possibly speeding to get there. They all knew that Kurt was Burt's most precious thing in the world. His son was the only thing he had that reminded him of his first wife, the one that had left him way too soon.

* * *

><p>It was the second day of Kurt being in the coma that he showed up. The strange boy in the blazer.<p>

They didn't know him. They didn't pay any attention to him at first because they thought he was just someone passing by, someone on their way to visit a sick relative or to their doctor for a check-up. He did look sick to them after all. But when he had stopped outside Kurt's room and simply sat on the floor, not even looking at the rest of them on the bench, they got a little curious about him. He didn't go to McKinley, they knew that because he was wearing a uniform and no one had ever seen him wandering the halls before.

The fact that he also hadn't spoken to any of them was something else they had found weird. All of the New Directions, while upset about Kurt, still managed to talk among themselves, but the strange boy just seemed to sit there, not looking at anyone or saying a single thing. He just sat there, blankly looking at the wall opposite him.

Mercedes wondered if he had even left the hospital when she went back to visit Kurt the next day. He looked like he hadn't moved a single inch, still sitting on the linoleum floor and staring at the wall. He had light purple bags underneath his eyes, which looked a bit dull. His hair was curling underneath the gel and his clothes were terribly wrinkled. She could hear Kurt in her head, practically insulting the boy's appearance. It made her smile a little, but sadder none the less. She wanted nothing more than for him to be awake so she could hear him do it in the flesh.

Maybe the boy had gone home, then to school, and finally came back here…which wouldn't explain his appearance.

"Umm…Hello." She said. Mercedes hoped that trying to talk to him might result in the boy wanting to talk back to her, so she could finally ask him questions about who he was.

The boy looked at her and waved solemnly. Apparently, a hello wasn't a good enough reason to get him to talk. Mercedes sighed and looked back to him.

"Do you know Kurt?" She asked and he nodded slowly, a heartbreaking look crossing his tired eyes. He still didn't say anything to her, and he actually seemed to look worse than before she had started talking to him.

"Kurt's my best friend, and yet we've," She pointed back and forth between them, "never met. It's not like Kurt to keep people a secret…or anything for that matter. He tells me everything." She said and the boy sadly smiled. It was like he knew something that she didn't, and if any other circumstance, he might have actually been laughing. But he was too tired to laugh, too tired to truly smile, too tired to actually exist, and no matter what anyone said to him, he wasn't going to give them a true answer. He just let the smile fall and went back to admiring the wall in front of him.

Mercedes turned away from him, but still watched from the corner of her eye. She didn't trust him, mainly because she didn't know him. Who was he to just show up at outside Kurt's hospital room two days in a row, looking as distraught as the rest of them?

Until he proved otherwise, she didn't think highly of him.

* * *

><p>"You mean he was there <em>again<em>?" Rachel said when they all gathered at the Hudmel house for dinner, offering some sort of comfort to Finn and the rest of the family. Mercedes nodded and explained more about how the strange boy had been there again when she had gone to visit.

"As far as I know, he was still there when I left. I don't even know if he left when he came over yesterday. His clothes were all wrinkled and he had the same bag with him," She said, "I think he might have just stay at the hospital all night."

"That's impossible. Hospital's only have visiting hours for so long and after that, if you're not family, they make you leave." Rachel said.

"But isn't that only if you're in the room with them? Are there any rules to just sitting out in the hallway?" Quinn pointed out because from what she remembered, the strange boy had only sat on the hallway floor, meaning he had never actually gone in the room to visit. None of them had.

"Maybe there aren't, but that still doesn't change the fact that we have no clue who this guy is, or why he's sitting outside Kurt's room. Even though he claims to know Kurt, we've never seen or heard of him before." Sam said, quoting what Mercedes had told the boy in the hospital earlier.

"Well, that settles it. We figure out who this kid is and why he's outside Kurt's room. We also won't rest until we do, because for all we know, he could be a bully that we missed." Rachel pointed out. Even though she hadn't always been on good terms with Kurt, he still held a valued place in her heart. He was her only true competition, and having him made life all the more fun. She also couldn't shake the feeling that this could have been one of her fathers in the hospital instead of her best friend.

"I highly doubt that Rachel. He doesn't look like the bullying kind. He just looks... miserable. I don't think anyone who was capable of hurting Kurt would feel that bad about it." Mercedes said, remembering the look of the blazered boy's eyes. It was like he wanted to cry, but wouldn't let himself.

Rachel shook her head while Santana rolled her eyes, "People hurt people all the time, and sometimes... they don't feel bad about when they do it. Afterwards though, they do and they want to make up for it. Maybe this prep-school boy just wants to make up for something, but I honestly don't think we should let him. There are few people who are allowed to mess with Hummel, and they're all me. I say that tomorrow, we go down to the hospital and confront him. Ask him exactly who the hell he thinks he is and if he refuses to tell, we make him. I'm fed up with this bullshit."

And there they all agreed, tomorrow after school, they would go and ask the boy sitting outside Kurt's room exactly who he was and why he was there.

When they all got there though, it seemed like four other boys had beat them to the punch. They all wore the same blazer, and they seemed to be pleading with the boy on the floor, almost begging him to do whatever they were asking of him. The boy on the floor looked worse from the days before. Sure, he apparently had gone home and changed out of the uniform, replacing it with a white tee and jeans, but his skin looked dead and dull, the same with eyes. It seemed the longer he sat there, the more life he lost.

"Blaine come on. You need to eat, and sleep. Your sister is worried about you, she's threatened to shave Jeff's head if we didn't get you to come home, even if it's just for a sandwich and a nap." An Asian-looking boy pleaded, the blond behind him going wide-eyed at the mention of his head getting shaved. The boy in the floor, whose name was Blaine, just rolled and ignored him.

"Blaine, we know that Kurt's important to you," Something sounding like a scoff escaped Blaine's lips, "But he wouldn't want you sitting vigil by his bedside. Actually, you're not even doing that because you're out here in the hallway. You need to come back to school too, before word gets back to your dad that you haven't been going and he drags you out of here by your hair, which you know he will." Blaine looked back to his friends, wanting them to understand, willing them to try to understand why he couldn't just leave. He had to stay, he _needed_ to stay.

The boys looked at each other with hopelessness across their faces. If the threat of his father didn't scare him into leaving, then nothing would. They watched as Blaine motioned for the dark haired boy to come, and whispered something into his ear. The others couldn't hear what was said, but it caused the dark-haired boy to pale significantly. He walked away from Blaine and back to his friends, who immediately wanted to know what had been said. The dark-haired boy just shook and proceeded to walk away from Blaine.

They didn't get very far, the New Directions were in their way. Maybe getting their questions answered would be easier than they thought, because now they had four new people to ask. People that were perfectly capable of talking. When the boys found their way blocked, they stayed silent, the blond one even looking to the ground like he was ashamed to look at them, while the dark-haired one cast his eyes around the hospital hall and then back to them.

"You guys know him?" Finn asked first and they all nodded, "Who is he?"

The Asian boy spoke up, "That's... that's Blaine. He's-You don't know who he is, Finn?"

Now they were shocked. How had someone who they had never met in their lives, know Finn's name? How did the boy even know that the person he was speaking to was Finn?

"I'm Wes, these are my friends David, Jeff, and Nick. We're from Dalton Academy, and so is Blaine. We're friends of Kurt, it's how we know you. He used to come over to Dalton a lot. Especially after the whole spying incident. He's told us all about you, nothing competition wise of course." Wes added when he saw Rachel's face looking ready to explode after he said that, "Kurt said you're very... wary, about other school glee clubs. Everything that was ever spoken at Dalton was about you guys as his friends, nothing about songs or routines."

"So, Kurt knows you guys because he went to spy on your glee club? You guys stayed friends with a spy?" Santana asked, because she didn't honestly believe it. What school was so demented to stay friends with someone who had tried to spy on them? Better question was why Kurt was even at Dalton to begin with. The Finn, Sam, and Artie seemed to know well enough why though, it was written on their faces.

Wes nodded, "Yeah, he came to spy on us and he was so bad at it, we thought it was funny. We actually invited him for coffee later that week back at Dalton. I remember him asking us if we were all gay. Remember David?" The boy standing behind Wes just smiled sadly and nodded his head, thinking back on the day he had first met Kurt.

"Blaine was the one that made the better... connection, I'm going to say, with Kurt. He was like a mentor to him, Kurt was being bullied at school, or so he told Blaine. He knows what that's like, it's why he transferred to Dalton in the first place. Blaine was always there for Kurt and apparently, he's not going to make any effort to leave, even if Kurt would never know." Mercedes looked at David's face and could tell he was lying. There was something he wasn't telling them.

"What else are leaving out?" She asked and David shook his head.

"Nothing. Anything else isn't my story to tell. You'll have to ask Blaine about that, but... good luck. He doesn't seem to be in a very talkative mood." David sighed. He didn't like seeing his best friend like this, but what was he supposed to do?

"He talked to you." Mike pointed to Nick, who was barely getting back the color in his face. The rest of New Directions nodded and agreed. They had seen Blaine whisper something to Nick, who now looked even more reluctant to tell what it was.

"It-It was something personal. It had nothing to do wit-with this." He couldn't get his words out correctly, but he was hoping that tone was enough for them to understand that what Blaine had told him was none of their business and he personally though that he himself would have been better off not having this thought put into his head. He'd have to chew Blaine out on it later, once Kurt was better.

"Well, it was wonderful meeting you all, but we have to get back to school. We're boarding students and it's a two-hour drive back. If we don't get to school by ten tonight then we're locked out for the night. So... We'll see you around." Wes said and he lead the other three past the club.

"But, it's only four-thirty." Tina pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's a two-hour drive, plus the traffic. We also have to stop at Blaine's house, to tell his sister how he's doing. It's better to leave time for things and not plan them so close together. You...you never know what happens." Jeff said, turning back to catch up with his friends. The rest of them stood there and watched the four leave out the hospital doors. They had gotten most of their answers and they figured that, for today, that was good enough.

Quietly as they could, they went and sat next to Blaine, the girls on the bench and the boys on the floor beside him.

He didn't even seem to notice them.

* * *

><p>AN:

Alrighty then. This might prove helpful, but probably not. This chapter was written in pieces and those pieces have been spread from hell and back. I've got bits in my notebook, bits in a binder for school, bits in my laptop, and bits in my iPod. If it doesn't seem to mesh well, then it's probably because I felt so bad about depriving you of this for four months that I finally sat down, grabbed all those bits, and wrote it. Hopefully it doesn't suck as bad as I think it does.

Also, probably a bit of headcanon explanation so people don't start asking me where Cooper is.

This story was planned before the news of Blaine having a brother named Cooper came out, so in future chapters Blaine will actually have a twin sister named Catherine. (For those that have read 'Bliss' then yes, this Catherine is the same Catherine, but older and Blaine's twin. Attitude remains pretty much the same. I changed her age in that story for the sake of plot.)

Dang this is a long author's note. I'm going to wrap this up here. Any other questions can be asked at my tumblr, klainesexscenes(.)tumblr(.)com.

Off to work on chapter 3 now.


	3. Chapter 3: In the sun or in the dark

It had been the Warblers that told him. They'd taken David to the hospital after the older boy had attempted to do a backflip off one of the tables in the senior commons. He'd missed the landing and smacked his head against the top of another table. It had been hilarious until David couldn't put his words together in the right order and had some trouble walking straight. That's when they decided that maybe David needed to see a doctor.

They'd called Blaine after they had gotten there. Wes had seen Kurt's parents there and they figured that maybe, as often told by Kurt, Finn had gotten another football injury. When he saw Finn sitting there with the rest of the New Directions but no Kurt, Wes and the others sadly figured out who they were there for and quickly made the call to tell Blaine. He'd speed to get to the hospital in time, worried about what could have possibly happened to his boyfriend.

And now, sitting outside that hospital room, he couldn't help but wonder why. Why Kurt? Why not someone else's boyfriend?

After he thought it though, he felt terrible and sick. He shouldn't wish something like this on anyone and yet he still wished for it to be anyone but Kurt. His boyfriend had never been anything but sweet and truthful (if not brutally so at times), he didn't deserve to be lying there on a hospital bed, in a coma that he could possibly not wake up from.

He just sat on the floor to leave the bench open for the others. It's not that he didn't want to sit there but he knew that they had no clue who he was. He didn't want to have to go through explanations and everything about how he and Kurt had been secretly dating since the month that Kurt had come to spy on the Warblers. They were supposed to break that news together.

His obvious choice of seating and lack of speech to anyone continued to make people ask him questions, as if he would answer for them. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone and he wondered if his voice would go away from lack of use. Blaine was the school chatterbox and now he didn't even have to heart to speak, sing, or laugh. His boyfriend was in a coma and people were expecting him to act like everything was normal. The only person who understood now how felt was Nick, and that was because Blaine had given him a hint.

_"How would you feel if that was Jeff in there?"_ That little phrase was all it took to have Nick back off and take the other Warblers with him. He knew that Nick had feelings for Jeff and lacked the courage to tell him. If that was Jeff inside that hospital room, Nick would feel like his heart had been ripped out and stomped upon, like the world was spitting in his face by threatening to take away something precious. He'd never leave his side until the hospital dragged him out. That was how Blaine felt ten times over, because it was actually happening to Kurt.

Blaine wondered how much longer he had until the school called his father to tell about his frequent absence. He wasn't skipping the entire school day, just useless classes like Gym and Environmental Systems (which was truly useless as it was filled with freshmen).

Still, the absences would be on his record and there was no doubt that when his father found out about it, there would be hell to pay. His father already didn't approve of his relationship with Kurt and when he heard about Blaine cutting class to go see him, he was sure that his father's skull would split down the middle and fire would shoot from his eyes…or some equivalent of that.

"Blaine?"

He looked up and had to take a closer look to make sure he was really seeing the person in front of him. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

"Hey Cat."

She smiled down at him and laughed a little, "Jesus Christ, you sound terrible. Here, I brought you your glasses and the homework you've missed from skipping class, which I know about." Blaine looked at her in shock. If his sister knew about him cutting class, then there was no doubt that their father knew and the minute he stepped foot into the house he'd be getting yelled at. He groaned and smacked the back of his head against the white wall.

"Don't worry. I got to the phone before Daddy dearest did. You're secret is safe with me… until the day I somehow manage to fuck that up and Dad gets it. Then we're going to have a problem." She smiled at him, "You know he's going to get better right? Kurt's not the kind of person to just give up trying, especially now that he has you waiting for him."

And that was why Blaine loved his sister. She always had the right thing to say, most of the time. Cat did have her moments where she didn't completely think out exactly what she was saying and it normally ended in something of a train wreck. This was one of her brighter moments. She nudged him over with her foot and took a seat next to him. It was then that Blaine realized that she still wore her school uniform.

"I thought Crawford County didn't let students out early? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Shouldn't you?"

Blaine opened his mouth to deliver a comeback, but decided against it, knowing Cat was right. She dug a contact case out of her bag and handed it to him, "There is more than one way out of the school if you know where to look. You didn't think I was just going to let you sit here every day in silence and pain, did you?"

He took the case from her gratefully and removed his contacts, slipping on his glasses, "You are the evil twin, I swear. Mom doesn't want to believe me, but one day..." Blaine looked back to his sister, who stared at him quietly. He didn't like it when she did that. It was actually strange for her to be quiet. Blaine had been the silent child and Cat had been the one that got into trouble and couldn't keep her mouth shut. Blaine gave her a look that basically said 'Why are you staring?' and she shrugged.

"It's just weird. You were never like this. I know for a fact that you hate hospitals, and yet it's the only place you've been for the last three days. We rarely see you at home anymore, of course it's not like Mom and Dad are even there to notice that you aren't. I'm getting tired of not knowing what time you're going to come home. I don't like you rolling in at midnight because the hospital's kicked you out Blainey." Cat said.

She knew that Blaine had never been one for hospitals, even as a child. Their roles were reversed when it came time for shots at school. He'd scream and cry about having a needle in his arm for half a second and she was normally silent when it came to it. Cat never really understood what had caused Blaine to be so scared of hospitals at such a young age, but she knew that his fear had only gotten worse after the Sadie Hawkins incident.

"You must really like him, putting yourself through this."

Blaine looked to his sister, "I do. I really, really do. He's the most important thing I have in my life right now, besides you of course. I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

"You can't keep coming here every day. They'll hold you back again due to attendance. You're already not graduating with me, I'd like not to be a college sophomore when your time comes around." Her brother's old school refused to let him make up the days he'd missed in the hospital. She'd had half a mind to cut the principal's tires, but she knew that would only get them both into more trouble.

When her parents had told her that they were taking Blaine out of public school and moving him to another in the next town over (a boarding school none the less), it was safe to say that there was mayhem in the Anderson household that day. Cat had never been away from her brother for more than a day at a time and here her parents were telling her that she would have to go at least a week without seeing him. It was insanity in her mind and she demanded to be put in school somewhere near Blaine.

"I have to be here. What if something happens to him and I'm not there? What if he wakes up and I'm not there for him. He'll think I don't care. What if he... What if he doesn't...?" Blaine didn't even want to say the words.

"Blaine, you can't just cut half of your classes to sit on a dirty hospital floor. Kurt wouldn't want it and I know you're friends are worried about you. Jeff almost got his hair shaved off if he hadn't managed to make it downstairs to his car before I did." She laughed a bit at that scene replaying in her head. She'd never seen a teenage boy terrified of something as simple as a haircut.

Blaine just stared back at the wall, like he'd been doing for the last few days. He needed to be _here_, not at school. He didn't need to take that science class or Gym. He'd be good enough without them and surely the headmaster would understand why it was so important for Blaine to be here. This wasn't just some friend in the hospital after a broken arm, this was his _boyfriend_ in a _coma_.

"Please Blaine. Come home tonight, have a nice dinner with me, take a shower, sleep a full eight hours. I'll drive you to Dalton in the morning and I will even get an evening pass to drive you back here tomorrow. Do you hear me? I'm willing to do something the correct way if it will get you to come home."

"You don't have a driver's license. You don't even have a permit." Blaine pointed out.

"Okay...mostly correct. Plus it's not like not having a license has ever kept me from driving before." Cat said, and it was true. She'd been driving around for at least a year and she'd never even read a driver's ed handbook.

Cat was sure that this whole conversation was in vain. Blaine wasn't budging from the spot, he didn't even seem interested in the offer to go home. She knew that Kurt meant a lot to him, and the boy had even managed to squish himself into her heart the few times she had met him. That didn't mean it was okay for Blaine to spend his days inside a hospital and hope that Kurt got better. There was always the chance that he wouldn't wake back up, the chance that he wouldn't make it, and Cat didn't want it to be that hard on Blaine.

Sitting here, watching Kurt get possibly worse every day, it wasn't going to make anything easier on Blaine. It wouldn't make it easier on him to even come visit twice a week. The more time Blaine spent here, the harder the real world was going to be for him.

"Fine."

She looked to her brother, who was picking up his backpack and starting to stand, "I'll go home tonight. I'll drive _you_ to school tomorrow and then I'll come back here in the afternoon. I can't even believe I'm agreeing to this. I should stay here with him, but I know that if I do that you will just come back tomorrow and harass me here again. If you get caught sneaking off grounds without an evening pass, I'm sure the Crawford County is going to kick you out of there, good grades or not."

Cat smiled as she grabbed her bag from the floor. She knew that Blaine wasn't happy about this, and if anything happened tonight then he would never forgive her. Tonight though, she had her brother to herself, at least physically. She knew his thoughts would be here, but it didn't matter.

When they got home, she would order Blaine's favorite food and they would watch whatever he wanted. She'd make sure he took a shower and went to bed. Tomorrow he would go to Dalton and then back to the hospital like she had planned. After that, if Kurt wasn't better soon, she'd have to come up with something else to get her brother home, and to keep their parents away.

Before she followed Blaine out (he was walking with a pace that screamed 'If I don't get out of here now, I probably won't leave.'), she looked to the closed door of Kurt's room.

"Don't give up. Please. He needs you and I don't know what he'd do without you. I know he's lying about liking you, but I'm going to let him come to that realization at his own speed. Hummel, I swear to God that if you even think about dying, I will bring you back just to slap you across that pretty face of yours. You better make it through this, I'm rooting for you."

**AN:**

**Alright then, strap down for a long ass author's note.** I should have had this written almost a month ago but there were things that happened that caused this story to hit a little too close to home. I couldn't even look at this story without almost breaking into tears, much less get the energy to work on it and have to type out Blaine's feelings.

My graduating class, three weeks before our graduation, had to bury one of our classmates who had spent three month in a coma from a sports accident. I had managed to update this the week before he got into his accident (which happened to be the day that the Hunger Games came out for my US readers.) and we all thought he was going to be fine. None of us thought that in three months we'd be burying a friend because of a broken leg instead of watching him walk the stage with us two weeks ago.

The fact that every time I even thought about working on this, I'd catch the word 'coma' or 'hospital' and it made me tear up.

But I guess that's life. It doesn't hurt as much to read these words because I've had a bit of time to come to terms with the fact that he's in a better place and he doesn't hurt anymore. I'm on summer break and there should be more updates instead of you guys having to wait three months for me to post a chapter. I'm actually looking at this as a sort of therapy, haha. I appreciate all of you and sincerely hope nothing like this happens to any of you.

I'm sorry if this kind of sucks, I wrote part of it before my friend's accident and the rest during this week. It may not all piece together as much as I wanted it too.

_**If you didn't read all of that posted above, here's the watered down version**_**:** My class buried one of our students who was in a coma for three months. I couldn't look at this story with thinking of him and crying. I'm doing better and started writing again. Hopefully now that it's summer, there will be more updates. The chapter might suck because it was written in pieces (shock, shock. Wasn't the last one written like that too?)

Anyway. I love you all. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next chapter. Or in a review or on tumblr. :)


End file.
